When Saxon is Voted
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: What happens when the Master decided to come to the real world and run for prime minister? How do the Whovians react, knowing that Harold Saxon isn't who he says he is? Rated K and I claim no ownership of Doctor Who or any of the actors mentioned in this fanfic. Apologies, I am TERRIBLE at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! Before I begin, I do NOT own Doctor Who, or anything related except this fanfic. Aaaand a couple more Doctor Who fanfics. But back to business. I would like to mention that I've never met any of the actors mentioned here, so I promise I'm just trying my best to write them properly. I would also like to mention that I live in America and I haven't done my research, so readers from Great Britain I'm sorry if I get the political stuff wrong. My favorite saying is "The only politics I'm interested in are the fictional ones." Well, Enjoy! Allons-y!**

Intro

It was a normal afternoon in London, 2016, but little did the world know that their history was about to change. David Tennant, an actor made famous after playing the Doctor on long running British Sci-Fi Show Doctor Who, sat on his couch watching the News. The election for prime minister was coming up, and he wanted to see who the new candidates were going to be. To Tennant's surprise, the first candidate to step up to the mike was none other than John Simm, dressed in his Master costume. After checking to make sure he wasn't accidentally watching the Sound of Drums, David wondered when Simm recorded what he was seeing.

Suddenly, Tennant's pleasant surprise at Simms's appearance as the Master on the BBC turned to sudden shock as he realized that this showing was live, and the people running the political candidate viewing thought that Simm was Harold Saxon. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, he picks up his phone and calls Simm. To his surprise the actor picked up. "Hey, John! How're you doing?" "David?" The previous Master sounded surprised as well. "Let me just get to the point," said Tennant, "Okay this is going to sound silly, but have you... Recorded anything as the Master recently?" a scoff at the other end. "Um no... if you've watched up to season 9, which I know you have, Tennant, then you know that Michelle Gomez plays the Master now. Why do you ask?" "Just turn on the TV."

A moment of silence on the other end. Then- "What the- who's this guy? I never recorded this!" Despite all of the uncertainty in the situation, David laughed. "John, are you sayin' that THE Harold Saxon, who-may I remind you- is fictional, is running for Prime Minister?" "I guess that's exactly what I'm saying."


	2. Chapter 2

Several Months Later

A young teen ran through the once busy Hyde Mall, which was now a structurally unstable shell, complete with mildew, falling stores, broken windows, and burn marks everywhere. But enough about the building and more about the girl who's about to meet an early death by the floating spheres called Toclafane, which were introduced to the people of Earth by the Prime Minister Harold Saxon. The teen in question used to be a blogger, and she was a Whovian of epic proportions. That is, before the remaining humans had to go underground to avoid enslavement by Saxon and the Toclafane.

The problem was, as the girl ran through the Mall, she was getting tired, and the dozen Toclafane pursuing her could sense their victory was near. In the spur of the moment, the teen remembered a rumor she heard on Tumblr a week or two ago that said there were Whovians underground that would help anyone in need. Well now she was in need, and no one was showing. Wait a minute! The teen sighted a fountain in the middle of the mall and dove behind it. With sweat-slicked hands, she got out her phone and nearly dropped it. After a moment of searching through her playlist she finally found the song. Just in time too! The rapidly clicked the play button and dashed off just as the Toclafane were about to slice her to ribbons.

As the teen was running, she sang loudly to the songs tune, and I think you'll recognize it... "Dooooweeeoooooooo-" and to the girl's surprise, about three other voices joined in, responding with an emphatic "Oooweeeeoooooo" and suddenly the Toclafane in the lead violently exploded. "What the-" the teen turned as about a half dozen teens and adults dropped down from the ceiling and killed the remaining Toclafane. "Quickly!" a teen boy with sandy blonde hair pulled the girl to her feet and led her to an abandoned store. "It won't be long before more spheres show up lookin' for their comrades!" Inside the store, the boy tipped over a large purple vase, revealing a secret passage. Before they went in, the boy turned to the girl. "I'm Sam by the way. What's your name, love?" "Jamie. Thanks for saving me, by the way." "Don't mention it, Jamie! Now in you go." Jamie quickly ducked into the passage.

The tunnel had many turns and vantage points, which was good should any of Saxon's forces find their way down there. After a few minutes of walking, the passage led to a large domed hideout that could easily fit fifty people, at least. The hideout itself had blankets, clothes, and other personal items strewn everywhere. Sam led Jamie to a niche in the wall that didn't look very occupied and told her that that was her space. "I've got a laptop that needs charging," said Jamie, "Is there an outlet somewhere?" "Oh Don't worry," said Sam. He moved a piece of rubble in Jamie's niche and pointed to the outlet hidden underneath. "Most people here are bloggers. That's how they found us in the first place." "Wait, so you guys are behind the rumors on Tumblr?" Sam nodded.

While Jamie gets settled in, why don't we talk about how the Whovian Refugees got here in the first place, shall we?

 **Okay, I admit, the whole call and response thing was a bit cheesy, so don't judge. If you must know, I got the idea from WALL-E, if you've ever seen it. The inspiration is from that part where all of the rouge robots team up and come together when they hear WALL-E's recorded song. Anyway, keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

While Jamie gets settled in, why don't we talk about how the Whovian Refugees got here in the first place, shall we?

Well, when Saxon was first announced as a candidate for prime minister, most Whovians, like Tennant, thought it was an act at first. But when the Archangel network was launched, it all clicked that this was THE Harold Saxon they were dealing with, not a John Simm lookalike. So, several steps began to be taken in preparation for when Saxon was voted. First off, the Tumblr side of the Doctor Who fandom had to tell the world their situation. If Doctor Who was right and Saxon really is a homicidal Time Lord, then the whole world would be affected by this development. Secondly, the Whovians had to get other Fandoms on their side. Hey, the more the merrier! Especially on Tumblr, there are all kinds of people that could help like hackers, mind-blowing philosophers, consulting fandom detectives, and the extremists that can find any little detail in any episode. In about a month, the Whovians had successfully gotten most of the Fandoms on their side, including but not limited to the Sherlockians, the SPN Fandom, the Potterheads, the Anime people, Marvel, and DC. Of course, just moral support and numbers aren't gonna do the job, especially not against Toclafane from an alternate time line.

So the next step of the Doctors Army (or the people supporting the Whovians against Saxon) was to set up a monitoring system designed to look for the TARDIS, UNIT, Torchwood, or any organizations from the show that could potentially help their cause. Another step taken was to set up a secret network sort of like the Subwave Network from the Dalek invasion near the end of season 4. On top of that, many people began outfitting their basements like war bunkers or setting up secret hideouts like the one Jamie and Sam are in now.

Despite all of the support from the Fandoms and Old Whovians, the inevitable happened and Saxon was voted as prime minister. London suddenly turned into a ghost town after that. Even though nothing bad had happened yet, people still waited for the Toclafane's arrival. Suddenly, there sprang a hope. One of the cameras across the globe had spotted the TARDIS materializing in an alleyway in Cardiff. In order to avoid attention, the Fandoms of Tumblr quickly passed a code to the bloggers in the area, telling them that the "Blue Box had arrived in Cardiff and that they had to get it before "Missy" could (they referred to the Master as Missy, even though that wasn't his current form. It helped them not attract attention from the Master.).

The people that went to fetch the TARDIS found it to be locked. Luckily, a nerd who had seen the 8th Doctor's one movie remembered that the Doctor always kept a spare key hidden in a secret cubbyhole behind the 'P' in Police Box. However, they couldn't do much with it anyway because they didn't know how to fly it and also they couldn't get a truck it because it would attract attention. So, they had to leave it and start prepping for the oncoming destruction. But not before finding the TARDIS manual propping open an air vent and being able to translate JUST enough Gallifreyan to turn on the invisibility function. It might not keep the Master from getting the TARDIS completely, but it might slow him down.

A few months later, a young Whovian spy planted in Saxon's kitchen reported that the Master had acquired the TARDIS and was currently trying to get it to open a rift. Of course, that staff member was smart enough to pack a backpack with supplies, clothes, and her laptop and chargers, and go into hiding in her basement. That staff member's name? Jamie.

About 2 weeks after Jamie went into hiding, she saw on the news that the Toclafane had arrived and were being enslaved under Saxon's direction. Most Fandoms had now accepted that the Doctor might not come, but they still stuck by the Whovians because by golly if anyone is going to whoop Saxon it's gonna be them. When the Toclafane got to Jamie's house to collect her for processing and branding, that was when the 18-year-old made a run for it. Lucky for her, the long-abandoned Hyde Mall was just a block from her house, so she ran towards it, and you all know what happens next.

 **Hallo again readers! Apologies for feeding you short chapters and then a REALLY long one! Be patient, for I am working on the next part as you read. You see, I get writer's block super easily so I write when I can. Make sure you tell me what you think in the comments, as I am DEFINITELY more likely to write if I have more comments and/or likes! Thanks to LiteratureEmo for helping me brainstorm!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers! I thank you for your patience as I was out of town for a few days and even though I was able to get 2 chapters done I was unable to publish them because I didn't have access to a computer. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to add your thoughts and suggestions down in the comments section!**

Back to the main characters!

After finding the other Whovians in Hyde Mall, Jamie figured she was safe for now, and so for the following 3 months she continued to check the status of other Fandoms, blog about the hiding spot using the code constructed by the Doctor's Army, and helping expand the hideout. As for Sam, he helped get newcomers to safety, like he did Jamie. Him and his team were called the TAU or the Toclafane Attack Unit. There were two such teams in the bunker that switched every twelve hours and also doubled as the Hyde Mall's third line of defense.

Now sitting in a bunker all day with thirty other people might sound boring to some, but it was actually quite a community of fandom bloggers. There were the defenses like TAU and the bloggers that kept tabs on the outside world like Jamie, but there were also the cooks, the people that were able to sneak out and get supplies, and finally, the scouts from other bunkers. Sure, it might've been an apocalyptic world they lived in, and many have already lost loved ones, but when people from other hideouts visited it was a fun time.

Despite the upbeat attitude the Whovians were trying to have, things still got depressing. Eventually, people began rewatching the episodes with Saxon in it, trying to predict his next move and, ultimately, when the Doctor will arrive. Then, the fan theorists realized something. Technically, Martha Jones doesn't even exist, or else (1) she would have shown up on the news by now and (2) the fandom bloggers would have let the Alliance know that the "Doctor's Doctor" was making her was around. "You know what?" said Jamie to Sam one day, "I'm tired of sitting here just waiting for the Doctor." "Are you now?" The pair were eating lunch together in the Cafeteria, and actually they had gotten to know each other pretty well over the past months. "Yeah, I'm tired too, Jamie. Tired of constantly fighting off these blasted Toclafane and nearly getting captured whenever we go outside. I want to see daylight again." Sam sighed, his brown eyes tired with all that he'd seen.

Jamie gave a brief nod of agreement and swept her red hair into a messy ponytail. "Well," she said nervously, "I've been thinking..." "Uh Oh," interrupted Sam with a grin. Jamie shoved him playfully. "Anyway," continued Jamie, "I was thinking about how much like the episodes this situation is. I mean, we're basically LIVING the Doctor Who episode." "What's your point?" "What I'm saying is, if WE were the companions or friends of the Doctor would we sit around like this? We Whovians always say that we've always wanted to be a companion; now's our chance to do it!" Jamie's green eyes glinted with excitement as she spoke. Sam scratched the back of his neck. "Are you suggesting we sneak out and try to stop Saxon ourselves?" Sam narrowed his eyes and flashed a smile. "Because if that's the case, I'm in!"

So that weekend, Sam and Jamie spent their free time planning, taking notes, and watching Doctor Who over and over again. They also began packing their backpacks with any gear they may need, including a handheld decide with 25 of the best Doctor Who SFX. By the time Monday night rolled around, the two friends were ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

After checking the cameras around Hyde Mall for the nth time, Jamie and Sam quickly dropped down from the ceiling just outside the store containing the entrance to the bunker. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jamie as Sam packed up their rope. "Of course! Let's go!"

Keeping a sharp eye out for Toclafane, the pair quickly jogged down the deserted halls until they reached the main exit. Jamie held her breath and slowly opened the door with a creak. The night was misty and cool, which provided the perfect cover for the two teens dressed in black clothing. Jamie glanced around to make sure the way was clear, then held the door open for Sam. "Where to first, Jam?" "Did you forget already? We're taking the abandoned tube down to where Tennant is supposedly hiding. Then- well, we'll see once we get there."

The pair weaved through rubble in empty streets, ducked in and out of alleyways, and tried to avoid shining their lights to avoid run-ins with Toclafane. A few times, they were almost caught, but thanks to their dark clothing or a small, cleverly placed bomb, they evaded capture. Thankfully, Sam and Jamie were able to make it to the abandoned tube safely. To their surprise, some other members of the Doctor's army had taken advantage of the empty subway and made quite a cozy arrangement. Most of their beds and other supplies were suspended from the ceiling in hammocks, leaving the actual rails clear of anything except a few cars stripped of their tires.

When asked about the cars, a friendly fanatic proudly said that they hot-wired the cars on the streets and set the tireless rims on the old subway track, allowing the cars to function as small tube trains. "Can we please use one?" asked Sam, "We're a couple friendly Whovians from Hyde Mall on a mission and any help would be Fantastic..." Sam said the 9th Doctor's catchphrase in a northern accent, which let the fellow fans know that they actually WERE just Whovians passing by, and not Saxon's spies.

"Sure thing!" said the friendly fanatic, "We'll let you take the blue car over there. It's already got a few supplies in the trunk so it'll be good to go!" After thanking them multiple times and telling them about their plan, Sam and Jamie set off down the track, going at a surprisingly fast rate. In about 30 minutes, they had reached the stop they were looking for. "Okay, here goes nothing!" Jamie turned the car off and got out while Sam unloaded their supplies. The two teens had stopped in an old maintenance tunnel that contained the office of the head of maintenance. They had heard that this is where Tennant's friends and family had decided to hide.

Sam knocked on the office door with four loud raps. At first, nothing happened, and the teens thought that maybe they had gotten the wrong office. Suddenly, the radio to the right of the door crackled to life, startling Sam and Jamie. "Who's out there?" said a frightened, static-filled voice. "We're from Hyde Mall," said Sam. "Yeah? How do I know Saxon didn't send you? Any dum dum knows that Hyde's been closed for years!" "Ummmm…" Sam was at a loss for words. Suddenly, the Doctor Who theme began to play. Sam turned around to find Jamie playing the familiar music from her phone, whistling along with it. "We're just a couple of Whovians trying to find someone," said Jamie steadily. A few beats passed in silence. "Okay," the voice finally said. "Come on in. A buzzer sounded and a door opened. "Allons-y," Jamie muttered.

 **Okay y'all here's what I have for now! I promise I'll keep publishing ASAP but remember I have other stories I'm trying to update too, so we'll see what I get to. Thanks again for your patience! **Also, special thanks to the others who have commented already! All ideas are appreciated, even if i don't use them! Also, once I update my other stories I will try and get around to writing your season 4 finale idea, WonderfulWhovian!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends and fellow readers! First off, I apologize for how late this is coming in! I've had a SERIOUS case of writers block AND I've had a Huge amount of homework, so yeah. Secondly, I should remind you that I've never met any actors from Doctor Who (unfortunately) so I have no idea what they would do in the situations I'm writing. Apologies if I get anything wrong, etc., etc. Enjoy!**

The Plan

The person on the radio checked their bags for weapons once the pair got inside, and once he was satisfied they meant no harm, he led them down a corridor to a large domed room. The room itself reminded Jamie and Sam of Hyde Mall, except most of the people staying there were celebrities.

"Oh my gosh," said Jamie, "Is that Martin Freeman?" "And is that Patrick Stewart?" Sam said excitedly. "Okay okay we need to focus..." said Jamie, but her mind was wondering if she could have an autograph from Julie Andrews or Jenna Coleman, if they were in the bunker. "Hello, excuse me sir," Sam asked someone, tapping his shoulder. "Could you be so kind enough as to tell me where David Tennant is? And it's for a more serious matter than autographs." the figure turned around and revealed himself as another Whovian- Peter Capaldi.

"Oh, hello. Yes, I know where David Tennant is," the grey-haired actor said in his signature accent. "In fact, I can take you to him. I'm not doing anything important right now." He put down what looked like a script on a nearby table and stood up, gesturing for Sam and Jamie to follow. Meanwhile, both teens were in shock. "It's-it's-THE Peter Capaldi..." "I know, right? I can't believe it! It's THE current Doctor!" "Wait." said Jamie to Sam, both still following Peter. "Maybe we can use him in our plan too." "But only if he agrees," Sam pointed out "I mean, this plan is really dangerous." "Let's ask him later on."

"So, what are your names?" asked Peter, slowing down to walk beside the teens, "I'm Jamie, and that's Sam. I've gotta say Mr. Capaldi, I'm a big fan of your Doctor." "Oh, are you?" "Yes, sir" added Sam. "Oh, you can drop the sir," said Capaldi, "We're all in the same situation here." "Hey, Peter," continued Sam, "We also heard you were quite the Doctor Who fan," "Yes I am!" said Capaldi "My favorite Doctor was Jon Pertwee." "Awesome! So I'm assuming you're familiar with ol' Harry Saxon as well?" asked Jamie, seeing her opportunity to involve the current Doctor in her plan, "Yeah, I know him. In fact, I've been keeping track of that Whovian Blog just to keep tabs on what he's up to, and I'll say I'm surprised that the Doctor hasn't come yet..." "Well, Peter," said Jamie, "You'll be happy to know that Sam and I have a plan!"

"Well I'd like to hear it, but it seems we've arrived where David is staying." Capaldi said. "That's alright," said Jamie, "We could use your help as well." Peter's thick eyebrows arched in surprise. Sam was about to respond to Capaldi's reaction when suddenly Jamie gave a quick gasp. "Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey! it's David Tennant!" The messy haired man turned around, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who called me?" he asked. "Hi, Mr. Tennant," said Sam, waving to David. Like Capaldi, David told Sam to just call him by his first name. "What can I do you for?" "Sam and I had this idea that we think would stop the Master in his plans." Jamie had decided to just say it simply, to see if Tennant would hook on. "I see... The Doctor hasn't come yet, so you need me to go through with your plan..." Sam and Jamie nodded hopefully as David scratched the back of his neck. "I'm in."

"So what IS the plan anyway?" asked Peter, who had been standing nearby watching the exchange. "Our plan," began Jamie, "Involves three steps. Step one: Round up any other actors who have played the Doctor that want to participate, or that we can get hold of. Two: raid the Doctor Who experience in Cardiff OR props storage for Doctor Who. Three: Use the props and actors to scare the master off or talk him into quitting." "Not to be the Downer, but I see several flaws in this plan." Peter folded his arms. "First: We just PORTRAY the Doctor. What if he looks nothing like David?" "Ah, Jamie actually thought of that," Sam said, smiling. "We figured that if Saxon looks identical to John Simm, then it's safe to assume that the current Doctor would probably look an awful lot like David in costume. As for including the other actors, like you, Peter, we figured we could also give the Master a good scare." "The kid does have a point there, Pete" David laughed. "Second," Peter continued, "Exactly which props do we need to make this work? All I'm saying is, it's gonna be hard to move a whole bunch of props to the Valiant, wherever that's parked." The older actor was referring to the massive Heli carrier-type-thing the Master used to get away with his plans in the episode. "Well," said Jamie thoughtfully, "We're gonna need Daleks, which Sam and I will operate; We'll need the outfits of the 'Doctors' participating; and se MIGHT need a sonic screwdriver or a model of the laser screwdriver." "The only question now is if you and David want to join us." Sam looked at the two Scotsman questioningly. "Well it sounds like a plan to me!" said David enthusiastically. "It's not like we have anything else better to do... What say you, Peter?" Capaldi shrugged and offered a half smile. "Alright, I'm in."

For the next half hour, the foursome walked around the bunker, looking for other 'Doctors' and asking if they wanted to join in the plan. Unfortunately, most of them declined. However, they were able to get Matt Smith on board. After a few years of having not been the Doctor, the young actor was happy to get back in the role, even if it were for a dangerous mission. After all, they could use any help they could get. However, some doctors and companions had to turn down the offer. For example, Sylvester McCoy and Peter Davison said they had to do other things, and Billie Piper and Jenna Coleman were taking care of other bunker guests. Eventually the tree Doctors and two fans decided it was time to go 'suit up', as Matt put it.

After the grumpy door guard was finally convinced to let the famous actors out of the bunker, they headed out to the sub-car, which was still parked on the subway tracks, and set off at a surprising speed towards the Cardiff Bay train station. "So, do any of you have a key to the Doctor Who experience?" asked Sam, from the driver's seat of the car. "We could always sonic it," joked David, holding up his Sonic screwdriver. Unfortunately, Sam and Jamie didn't plan as far ahead as they thought, and so the seating in the small four door car was cramped. Peter Capaldi got to sit in the passenger's side because he was the oldest, and Sam was driving, so David Tennant, Matt Smith, and Jamie all had to cram in the back seat. "Don't look at me," said Matt, "I don't have a key either." "What about you, Peter?" asked Jamie. "I just might. Although I haven't used it for more than a year."

Pretty much the only Doctor who still had their costume WITH them was David, of course, and Peter, so the main reason the actors and teens needed to raid the Cardiff attraction was for Matt's suit, and the Daleks. Lucky for them, they didn't need any screwdriver props, thanks to Tennant's collection, but they still needed the Daleks to make things happen. There wasn't much conversation on the way to the Cardiff Bay station, despite being all crammed in the same space with famous actors. When the group got to the station, they parked the car and Sam grabbed his backpack. There was no need to bring EVERYTHING. The lighter the better. "Okay." Sam took a breath. "How many of you have been out of the bunker since the Toclafane attacks?" Jamie watched as all of the actors suddenly looked a bit worried and awkward. "Oh dear. This might be a bit tricky..." Jamie smiled. "So! In order to not get killed we're going to have to be REALLY cautious." "You can say that again," said Capaldi. "I think," said Matt, "That the best way to go about this is to go in groups." Tennant ran a hand through his already messy hair. "We could do it like that and risk getting separated or lost OR..." "We could just stick together. That's what I was thinking." Jamie turned around and walked up the broad, worn out steps of the train station, and tried not to laugh as she saw the incredulous look on Matt's face and the smug look on Tennant's face. Sometimes, Jamie thought those men WERE the Doctor. As they walked on through the closed and boarded station, Sam caught up to Jamie, who was in the lead. How are we going to get them there without getting killed?" he asked Jamie. "I don't know, but I know that there is a shortcut from the Experience to the spot where the Valiant refuels. We just need to stay focused and move fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, faithful readers! First of all, thanks for your patience! I had a lot of schoolwork lately, and I got caught up writing and publishing another fanfiction idea I had. However, what amazed me the most about you guys is how even after 3 months of no updates, you guys are still reading/following/commenting on this, so congratulations and props to you all! ;]**

 **Enjoy your read…**

The Doctor Who Experience

And move fast the group did. To their surprise, they didn't encounter very many Toclafane, whereas they expected the area to be swarming with them. "This is getting very suspicious," said Matt as they got closer to the Experience. "I agree," responded Sam, peeking around the corner. "By now we should have at LEAST seen some Toclafane." A few minutes of walking later, the museum was in their sights. "Maybe it's because the Experience is so far out?" David thought. "Yes, this is mainly a tourist destination we're going to, and the Toclafane seem to be targeting populated areas," Peter added. "That makes sense but we still need to be cautious," Jamie walked up to the door and began picking the lock, a useful trick she learned on the Internet. "For all we know, Saxon may have destroyed the place, seeing as many of the TARDIS props are here." When they got inside, it was pitch black, and the lights were out, so every time they tried to turn the switch the lights would only flicker and spurt sparks. So they resorted to Torches.

"They really did this place in," said Sam, looking at the damage under the beam. Everything was either knocked over, damaged, or burned in some places, plus innumerable props seemed to be thrown into the middle, where the Toclafane must have used it to make a bonfire. It was a wonder the whole building didn't burn with it. Capaldi walked over to a nearby TARDIS, tilted on its side, and opened the only door still on the hinge. "This place is totaled. It's very sad, really." David sighed in agreement. "Yeah, really. Stupid ol' Saxon must've thought they were real and tried to burn them. I would too, if I were a Time Lord. Especially a paranoid one." They walked further into the Experience, making sure not to step on or trip over any fallen pieces, but also looking out for Toclafane. It was a tricky and slow business. When they finally got to the gift shop, which seemed to be the most open area, Jamie turned to the group. "Maybe we need to reevaluate how we're doing this." "I agree," says Smith, "We're going too slow. We'll never get anything done at this rate." "All right," adds Sam, "We'll split up, but we need to go in pairs." he takes out two walkie-talkies from his bag and hands one to Jamie and one to Matt. "Alright, Matt, you're with David and I, and Peter, you're with Jamie. Good luck, and when you find the Dalek storage, radio and we'll come okay? Break!"

David, Sam and Matt quickly found a map of the facility and decided that their best bet was to head over to the Doctor's exhibit with the costumes. When they got there, they found the room almost completely cleared out of everything. The only things that seemed to remain were slashed display signs and weird assortments of clothing scattered across the ground. "They didn't leave anything, did they?" asked Matt, beginning to pick through a pile of burned rubbish thrown to the side. "Looks as if they were looking for something here-" "-and when they didn't find it, they burned or ransacked whatever was in the room," finished David. "Makes me wonder what they were looking for," said Sam, also collecting things they could use, including a bow tie and a tweed jacket for Smith. "Maybe we should move on to the next room." "Yeah," agreed Tennant, "I don't think there's anything else we could use here."

Meanwhile, across the Experience, Peter and Jamie had found the staff entrance that led to the props storage. Like the other rooms, the contents of numerous boxes as well as wax statues had been flung across the room or broken, making quite the mess. "Ugh. Geez, when the Toclafane ransack a building, they do not spare a thing!" Jamie winced as she accidentally stepped in the melted remains of a wax statue. Suddenly, Peter called out. "Jamie! I found Enemy storage!" When Jamie turned the corner, Peter was standing in front of a door, clearly marked "Storage" "How do you know it's enemy storage?" asked Jamie. "Well, look at the door! Virtually untouched and..." Capaldi turned the handle and opened the door a crack. "It's unlocked. They could have ransacked this place too, but they didn't." They walked into the room, finding the area of the warehouse almost spotless, except for a layer of dust, and Jamie could see that the room was full of things like Silurian armor, old and new models of Cybermen, different kinds of Daleks, even little clay models of Adipose concepts on a nearby shelf. "Wow," breathed Jamie, looking around the room, "They must've gotten spooked by all the props, like they did outside." "We should probably radio the others," said Capaldi, and Jamie handed him the radio. She needed to have a closer look at those Daleks.

A few minutes later, Sam, Tennant, and Smith had all found their way to the storage room, and all three were shocked about how intact it was. "Oh my gosh. This is amazing!" David excitedly examined the Silurian armor. "It's almost like being on set again!" "I know right?" Matt agrees, also checking out the Adipose models. "Hey, Peter!" Sam greeted Capaldi, who was standing next to a red Dalek. "What do you think of this?" asked Peter, grinning. "Wow, that's a cool Dalek. He's really big, though." Sam smiled back. "Do you know where Jamie is?" Suddenly, the Dalek moved, making Sam jump. "I do not know who you are talking about! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek wiggled its plunger and gun as Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Jamie. I know it's you in there!" The top of the Dalek flipped open as David and Matt came to see what the commotion was about. Jamie laughed. "The look on your face Sam? Priceless! I haven't had that much fun in MONTHS!" "Oh, so you figured out how to operate the Dalek?" asked Tennant. "Brilliant!" "Brilliant indeed," agrees Capaldi, "And I see you've found your costume, Matt?" "Yes I have!" Smith happily adjusts his bow tie. "Does this mean we're ready to kick Saxon's butt?"

Sam grins, then starts ruffling in his bag. "Actually, while you guys were off in the storage rooms, we accidentally stumbled upon the security office..." He pulls out three guns and a few Tasers, as well as a few other choice security items. "We don't know how much juice these things have in them, but we figured if it need be, we could use em." "However, we plan not to," David adds, shooting a look at Sam. "We need to remember the Doctor's anti-gun policy." Peter nods. "Nice work, guys." A few minutes of rewiring and driving practice, the group was ready to go. The team had helped Sam put the Tasers in the Dalek plungers, as well as fix the security guns so that Sam and Jamie could shoot them from the Dalek gun, with extra sound effect to make it seem real. "We're as ready as we're going to get," said Matt.

 **Okay! I'll try to find time to write the next chapter, and hopefully it will be more interesting than this one. If you all have any suggestions for this story, feel free to let me know and I will consider them. Once again, sorry if I've gotten the actor's personalities wrong, but please remember I've never met them. Until next time, readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I finally got over my writer's block and thought up another chapter to this fanfiction! YAAAY! [Insert confetti here]. Anywho, apologies if I get something wrong, have incorrect grammar, etc, etc... However, before we get started, a shout out to everyone who commented and followed my story! Thanks to you all I can officially say that this is my most popular story, so thanks a TON! Now, I know you want to get reading, so go ahead and have fun! GERONIMO!**

The Valiant Confusion

Jamie's shortcut to the Valiant's refueling area seemed to cut the time in half, and with Jamie (The red Dalek) in the lead and Sam (the yellow Dalek) taking up the rear, they were met with very few Toclafane. In fact, they seemed to be cowering in alleyways, trying to avoid the Daleks even if it meant allowing three humans to slip by. In no time flat, the group had reached the refuel area and had overpowered the guards in the guard hut (thanks to the Tasers). Now, they lay in wait for the Valiant to arrive, and according to the call logs, it should be arriving in a few short hours, so the group decided to use the time to get some rest.

"So, what's the plan once you get in there, Jamie?" Sam and Jamie had taken up watch for now, sitting at the computer monitors outside the claustrophobic Daleks so the actors could get a catnap. Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just hoping that the actors can stay in character, especially David, ya know?" Sam nods. "Yeah. Our lives and the fate of the world are at stake here." Jamie sighs. "Yes, I realize that. That's what makes it so tense." Suddenly, one of the monitors began beeping, and Sam quickly clicked to the alarm screen. "Looks like the Valiant is calling in." Jamie jumps out of her seat and pushes the Daleks out of the webcam view and gives a Security Guard shirt and hat to Sam, who puts them on over his own clothes. As soon as Jamie is out of the Camera's view, Sam answers the call. "Yes, Security here." "You don't look like Security," the guy on screen squints at Sam. "Are you new? Because that would be FANTASTIC." Sam smiles as he recognizes the code shared by rebels. "Yes we're new and need permission to board. We wouldn't want Saxon overthrown now WOULD WE?" the guard on screen smiled back. "Roger that. We're comin' down in an hour. Valiant out." The screen cuts off and the two friends grin at each other. "We're in"

Later, the Valiant was parked and the group was walking towards it. "How do you know this isn't a trap?" Capaldi asked, trailing behind Jamie, who was back in the red Dalek. "We don't, but it's the best chance we have of getting in the Valiant. "If the guards on the ship are on our side, like you say, then they would be helpful in getting rid of the paradox machine in case approaching Saxon doesn't work," adds David. "Good point." Sam says. As some of the guards spilled out of the ramp to start refueling Saxon's ship, they paid the actors and Daleks no attention, and when they got on board, the head guard from the Security's video chat met them in the loading dock. "Welcome aboard the Valiant," he said with a smile. "Nice Daleks. What's your plan with those?" "Our plan," said Smith, "Is to use these Daleks and our acting skills to get Saxon to leave the planet. "Because the real Doctor hasn't come to this universe?" guessed the guard. "Yes," Tennant affirmed. "And if we fail, the plan depends on you." "Hm, okay, what do you want us to do? We're with the resistance, that's why you're even here in the first place, but any other way we could help would be great." "Thanks a lot, Mr. Guard," said Jamie from within the Dalek, startling the guard. "If we fail, what we need you guys to do is destroy the Paradox machine. It looks like a blue-" "-box, yes we know," finished the Security guard. "I even know how to get in. The problem is Saxon. He only ever lets the Toclafane near the room it's kept in, so we'd have to find a way to divert the spheres." "Your help is very appreciated, sir." Capaldi smiles and shakes the guard's hand. "Now if you could tell us the best route to where Saxon is..." "Of course!" says the guard cheerfully, "Just take the lift over there to the 3rd level, and then take a right down the hall from there. You'll reach a lobby with double doors to the left that lead to the main room. That's usually where the Prime Minister is." "Thanks, good sir," Sam thanks the guard, and the group piles into the lift.

Following the Security guard's directions, the team eventually makes it to the lobby. "Well, this is it." Smith looks at the doors nervously. "I can't believe we made it" "I know, right?" Jamie also looks towards the doors. David sighs and brushes off the shoulders of his trench coat. "Well, I guess this is my cue. I'll go inside, while you two 'Daleks' keep guard outside. I still have Sam's radio, so if things start going awry, you'll start hearing things come from your radio." Jamie turns to the actor. "Be careful, okay? Remember that your human, you can be killed. But also remember to stay in character. Just... Be safe." The others also give support, telling Tennant to be careful, and if things go wrong, they'll give support straightaway. "Right then. Allons-y!" and Tennant walks through the double doors to approach Saxon.

Not even 10 minutes after David left the room, the elevator made a ding noise and all looked towards the hallway opening as they heard a pair of feet run down the hall. No one was supposed to come. Who was it? Sam and Jamie immediately slid in front of the two others in their Daleks and got their guns ready to shoot, however when the figure turned the corner, he held his hands above his head in surrender. "What the-" Jamie was at a loss for words. The figure who'd turned the corner was tall, lean, and had brown spiked up hair. He also wore a blue pinstripe suit and a long brown trenchcoat, which made him look like David Tennant's long-lost twin. "Daleks!" the man said in a British accent. "The Master must have really lost it to strike a deal with them!" Suddenly, Jamie realized she and Sam looked like authentic Daleks, so she slowly flipped open the top of the Dalek and stood so the man could see her from the waist up. "No, no, it's okay." Jamie also raised her hands above her head, but the man didn't really relax until Sam did the same. "Who are you anyway?" asked Sam, but Jamie suspected they both already knew the answer. "I'm the Doctor," responded the man, walking over to the pair. He took out a sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan of Jamie, Sam, and the Dalek props. "Hm, they're fake..." the Doctor seemed confused. Just as Sam opened his mouth to explain, the Doctor noticed the two actors and moved the Daleks aside.

"Hallo, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor says, introducing himself to Smith and Capaldi. At first, the actors say nothing, too much in shock to be meeting the actual Doctor, but after a look from Jamie, they instantly got into character, Matt even going as far to use his lines from the 'Day of the Doctor'. "Oh, that is skinny...proper skinny!" Smith approaches the Doctor with the excitement of a child. "Oh, and I remember that screwdriver! Added a bit more options, ya know." Smith takes out his own screwdriver and extends it, much to the Doctor's surprise. "You're me?" asked the Doctor doubtfully. "Yes, we both are." Capaldi rolled his eyes, but also took out the newer, blue lighted screwdriver for proof. "I forgot how much my younger selves acted like children." "Don't mind him," said Smith, "We all get grouchy as we get older, eh?" "Please!" Capaldi frowned. "Now, Doctors, now isn't the time to be arguing," Jamie tried to hide a smile as she refuted the actors and time lord. "Yes, I agree." Peter pointed at the teen in agreement. "Okay," said the Doctor reluctantly, "But you'll have to explain this later." he referred to his 'other selves' and immediately Jamie realized that once they walked in and the Doctor saw David, she and Sam would have a lot of explaining to do. The teen was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts when her radio began to crackle with feedback, signaling that Tennant needed help. "Okay guys," said Sam, also hearing the radio, "It's time to beat the Master." both him and Jamie ducked inside their Daleks and followed the Doctor, Peter, and Matt to the doors.

Several things happened once they got inside. Firstly, the Master had David tied up in a chair, with a Toclafane very very close to the actor. Secondly, the said Master had halted the Toclafane in confusion. Why were there two Doctors? "I knew I was crazy Doctor, but now I'm seeing double!" The Master walked over to the group that had just entered. "You never struck me as the type to ally yourself with the Daleks." "Speak for yourself," said Capaldi, crossing his arms. "You've cannibalized the TARDIS to create a paradox machine, which, needless to say, I am not at all happy with." "Oh, you've discovered that little... Masterpiece," sneered the Master, "I'm glad to see you still have your investigative qualities about you." "Listen to me," said the Doctor, pleadingly. "We can still fix this, we can still make it right." "Why do you keep trying to stop me Doctor?" asked the Master, bitterly. "When my work is completed, a new Gallifrey will rise from the ashes! Don't you want a part in that?" "Not if it means the enslavement and destruction of a whole species," Smith solemnly said. The Master was not at all happy with this. "I will do what I want with time and the earth! I have that right, as a Time Lord and as the World's Ruler!" Before Jamie could stop him, Sam quickly slid forward in his Dalek in anger and Tazed the Master with a loud cry of "EXTER-MIN-ATE!" The Master crumpled to the floor, and all of the Toclafane in the room, including the one holding David hostage, went to aid the Master and destroy the intruders. "We like the Master!" cried a Toclafane. "People who harm our Master will be killed!" yelled another. "Killing is fun!" All around them, Toclafane were dive-bombing and coming towards the group, but thanks to the guns and Tazers on the Daleks, Sam and Jamie were able to keep the actors safe, while still retaining the Dalek "armor". However, despite the bullet damage, the Toclafane kept coming.

The Doctor used the distraction from Sam to slip behind a nearby sofa, and while the Toclafane were focused on Smith, Capaldi, and the two Daleks, he was able to sneak over to Tennant in order to work on releasing him. "So, how did two of the same regeneration end up in the same place?" asked the Doctor, finally getting Tennant untied. To the Time Lord's surprise, the actor could not stop grinning. "Oh, this is brilliant," Tennant said, reverting back to his Scottish accent, "This is just fantastic! I can't believe I'm meeting the actual Doctor!" the Doctor became even more confused. "What are you talking about? I'm you! And what's with the accent? I thought that regeneration was the Scottish one!" The Doctor referred to Capaldi. "Oh-um, actually," Tennant stuttered, looking over the Doctor's shoulder, "I'll give you the explanations later. Right now, I think the others need assistance."However, just as the two men were about to join the fight, Saxon began to stand back up, so David and the Doctor settled for diving behind the sofa again, just behind where the Master was.

"Did you really think that a simple Security Guard's Tazer would disable a Time Lord? Think again." and with that, the Master took a firm hold of the Daleks' eyestalks and flipped them upward, revealing Sam and Jamie in the pilot's seat. "Heh. I suspected you weren't real Daleks. Neither the Doctor nor an actual Dalek would never agree to an alliance, although at first you were pretty convincing." Jamie did not know how to answer, so she settled for a glower. "Let us kill them," a nearby Toclafane pleaded with Saxon. "Yes," agreed a different one, "They tried to harm us and our Master. They should be punished." The Master smiled, but just as he was about to respond, he was seized from behind by two lookalikes. "I think," said Tennant with a grin, "That your reign as Master is about to come to an end!" Sam caught the message, and told Matt to radio the security team, which the actor did without question. A few minutes later, there was a bright flash, and all was silent.

 **Alrighty, first off, I have always been bad at writing villains, but for me, writing a decent Master/Harold Saxon was super hard, so I'm REALLY sorry if i botched that character. Just know it isn't because I dislike the villain. In fact, he is an awesome villain, and I especially like Missy. Apologies again, if I messed up Saxon's character, but I'm just not skilled in villain-writing. :)**

 **Have an awesome day/night/week, and see ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, my friends, to inform you that this is the last chapter of this fanfiction and that it is much shorter than the last chapter. Even then, I hope you enjoy it, and I thank you readers again for commenting, following, and liking as it was such a big encouragement! :) Thanks again! Alright, enough chit-chat: read on!**

The End... Or is it?

Once the white dots had cleared from Jamie's vision, she saw that the Tolafane in the room had mysteriously disappeared, and the Doctor and Tennant had released Saxon, who seemed to be very very angry. "Huh." Sam said, climbing out of his Dalek. "I guess everything's reset now." "Yes, the year that never was," said Capaldi, helping Jamie out of her Dalek. The Doctor turned to the others, still keeping a wary eye on the Master. Jamie and the others also watched the Master, as they knew that he would try to make a break for it if given the opportunity. "Alright. Explanations, now." Smith walked up to the Doctor. "Okay, I suppose you should know. Firstly, me and eyebrows over here are not actually YOU. We just portray you in a show called 'Doctor Who'" "And, before you ask," Adds Tennant, "I'm not you either. That's why I have this accent- this is my normal accent, and when I portray you on the show, I use the British accent." "Interesting." responds the Doctor, "But who'd want to watch a show about me?" Jamie couldn't hold back a laugh. "You'd be surprised, Doctor." "Anyway," continued Sam, "when 'Saxon' here was first shown on TV as a candidate for Prime Minister, the people who watched Doctor Who couldn't believe it. However, when we realized this was the actual Master, we decided to prepare for the worst." "And it was a good thing we did," said Peter, finally breaking character, "Because we'd all be dead if it weren't for that."

"Hmm, that's very interesting," said the Doctor, casting a glance at the Master. "Because last time I checked, I was not very well known... Except for the people who worked at UNIT and Torchwood." The Master grinned slyly. "Actually, you weren't." Jamie frowned. "Alright, Master, what's your secret?" "Well," said the villain, "Back at the End of the Universe, where I stole the Doctor's TARDIS initially, I noticed that the Doctor had locked the TARDIS, so it could either go back to the end of time and space or the last place it landed- which was 2016 Great Britain. Needless to say, I was not happy. I knew that the Doctor was smart enough to maybe defeat me, but with his companions? I had no chance of winning. No chance of getting my home back. I knew I had to take a risk." Peter raised his eyebrows. "Wow, I would have never expected that to come out of your mouth." "So, if you knew you were going to lose, why did you go to Great Britain anyway?" asked Sam. "On the way to the latter destination," continued Saxon, "I noticed a pretty sizable rift located in Cardiff- a rift that was the perfect size to squeeze through into a dimension where the Doctor didn't exist. The TARDIS didn't like it, but I forced it to go through anyway." "Which is why the TARDIS arrived after you did- she threw you out." The Doctor looked at the Master with surprise and interest. "That's why I could detect the TARDIS' signal, but couldn't trace it to where she was. She was in an unfamiliar dimension the whole time!" "That also might explain why you were late," agreed Tennant, referring to the Doctor.

"Okay, now that we've ruined your plans for turning Earth into a warship," said Matt, "Doctor, should we call the authorities? We can have them take Saxon away and you can go back to your dimension and not have to worry about him ever again." The Doctor shook his head, and Jamie knew he wouldn't take that suggestion. "I'll deal with him, he's my responsibility," said the Doctor, "After all, we are the only two Time Lords left. I'll keep him in a cell, deep in the TARDIS where he can't hurt anyone anymore." However, just as Sam made a move to get some handcuffs, Francine, Saxon's forgotten wife, held up a gun and aimed it at the Master. "No, wait!" Jamie lunged towards the lady, but she was too late. Francine had fired the gun, and on a second, the Master was laying on the ground and the Doctor was leaning over him, both Time Lords talking fast. Since Sam and Jamie already knew what they were saying, (and Jamie wanted to avoid shedding tears for the Villain and Hero) the two teens focused on trying to catch Francine, who had tried to make a break for it. "Oh, no you don't," said Sam, sprinting out the door after the wife. Jamie quickly followed suit, and soon they had both caught up to and tackled Francine. Months of running from the Toclafane had really paid off. As the teens handcuffed Mrs. Saxon and helped her up, Jamie had to ask. "Why would you shoot the Master? I mean, he IS your husband." "Please. Simply imprisoning that... That murderer wouldn't be enough to satisfy me. I thought he should pay for all of that pain with his life." Sam scoffed. "Please! You know that bright flash of light, Mrs. Saxon? That was the paradox resetting. That means all of the lives lost, everything Saxon built, disappeared and reset, and everyone on the Valiant are the only people who remember what happened." Francine paled considerably. "That's right," said Jamie, "If you hadn't killed Saxon, he could have had a second chance- a chance to change for the better, and knowing the Doctor, people who travel with him generally end up saving the universe rather than destroying it. By killing him you took that chance." "And also, by killing a person, you've earned yourself some jail time, so there's that." added Sam.

When the trio got back to the main room, they found the Doctor solemnly talking to the actors while a few medics worked on getting Saxon outside, and caring for the hurt people on the ship. However, before Saxon was carted away on a stretcher, Jamie remembered something and slipped a ring with a green Gallifreyan design off of the ex-Prime Minister's finger. After a moment's hesitation, Jamie handed the ring to the Doctor. "Here. This was on Saxon's finger, and I think it might contain some of his DNA. You know, he could use it to come back, if you aren't careful." the Doctor lifted an eyebrow as he took the ring and put it in his pocket. Then he called Sam over and looked both teens squarely in the eyes. "The others told me about your plans, and how you two rounded them up to defeat the Master. You know that was very dangerous, especially for kids your age." Sam and Jamie looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed from the Doctor's reprimand. However, they both looked back up when the Time Lord put a hand on each of their shoulders. "However, I want to thank you, so much. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you two-" he grinned "-Companions." And with that, he walked out of the room. Jamie made to follow him, but Capaldi gently placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Sorry, but I have a feeling you're still needed in this universe," the older actor said. A few minutes later, the TARDIS could be heard as it dematerialized, a signal that the Doctor was leaving to make the Master's funeral pyre back in their home universe.

3 MONTHS LATER, 3:00 PM

Jamie jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock, thinking that Sam was a little bit early and went to answer the door. Since the Year that Never Happened, she and Sam had started dating, mostly to avoid thinking they were both mad, and they had found that they made a great couple. Unfortunately, Sam was not the one knocking at Jamie's door. It was an agent from UNIT. "Miss Jamie Halogin?" The 19-year-old looked confused. "Um, yes?" the Agent smiled. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble," she joked, "We just need to talk to you about something. Mr Thurson is waiting in the car." When Jamie got inside the Agent's car, she found Sam just as confused as she was. "Do you know what's happening, Jamie?" Sam whispered. "No idea." responded Jamie, "I just hope it's not about the whole Saxon thing."

The occupants of the car drove on in silence, until they came to a large, steel-grey building that glinted in the sun. Jamie noticed that the Valiant was parked on the roof on a sort of large helipad. "Welcome to the UNIT headquarters," said the Agent from the passenger's seat, "I'm the recruiting officer, Melody Jenkins, and I must say it is an honor to meet you two." Jamie and Sam once again exchanged confused looks. "Um, I'm sorry ma'am, but what are you talking about? Also, I thought UNIT only existed in Doctor Who." Agent Jenkins shook her head and smiled. "Oh no. The Unified Intelligence Task Force is a secret agency, and since Doctor Who is a fictional show, it only increases our security since everyone thinks it's fictional, if that makes any sense to you." Jamie nodded. "Makes sense. But that doesn't explain why we're here, and why you think it's an honor to meet us." "Right," said the Agent, thinking. "Well, one of our agents, , was head of the security team that was made up of our own spies on the Valiant. He was the one that let you two as well as Mr. Smith, , and Mr. Tennant on board." "Oh yeah," said Sam, recalling the memory. Melody nodded and continued as the driver parked and they got out. "Anyway, after the paradox reset, the spies on board the airship Valiant told us of your plans and how you eventually helped lead to the defeat of Prime Minister Saxon." Melody nodded again, needlessly. "Anyway, because of those spies, UNIT now knows what happened in the Year that Never Happened, and how you two were able to act in an emergency with limited supplies and training." the group reached the door and Melody scanned her ID badge, opening the door. Once they reached her office, the agent who drove the trio saluted Melody and left them, shutting the door behind him. Melody let out a breath. "Anyway, in reviewing your acts of bravery," she said, "UNIT has decided to offer you a job, here, as field agents."

Sam and Jamie couldn't believe their ears. Them? Agents? At UNIT? They looked at each other once, grinned, and gave Melody Jenkins two words: "We're in"

 **Hello, dear readers! I can now officially file this Fic under "completed" as I move on to another idea I have been thinking on for a while. It's been a fun ride with you all and I apologize profusely if I botched the Master's character. He is one of my favorite Doctor Who villains, and I must say I was very sad when he died in "The Last of the Time Lords", so I wanted to avoid "Writing Tears" by writing that death scene. So sorry if you expected more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to entertaining you again with my stories. ~GallifreyanRavenclaw01**


End file.
